Sticky Notes
by CheeseyWonder221
Summary: Post It Notes may be old fashioned, but it was a way of communication that was their own. TsuStar.


**hello all! I really had given up on the fanfiction writing quite awhile ago, but this plot bunny just wouldn't leave me alone. All constructive criticism is welcomed! I also kind of wanted to contribute to the concept of ResBang over at Grigori Wings, but I don't think I've got it in me to write that much! I hope that at least one of you enjoy this story!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own SE, or these characters. Just this plot. Because I really wanted something more for them than what Ohkubo gave them.**

* * *

Tsubaki is a lover of the tangible.

While others in her social circle frequently updated their phones, iPads, computers, and the like with their to-do lists and schedules, Tsubaki preferred an older style of organization: Sticky Notes. She'd grab a pack at the grocery store and fill up a pad with her different thoughts and to-dos within a week. She burnt through the little pads and it showed: Sticky notes were scattered all around her and Black Star's apartment, and you could find a note practically anywhere.

When Black Star first moved in with her in their little one bedroom apartment, he found it a bit odd. Why would anyone use paper anymore to make notes, when they could store it all on their phone or laptop? However, after Black Star had known Tsubaki for a while and her title changed from "Loyal Partner / Aide to The God" to "Absolute Goddess and Shining Star of The God's World", he would only feel at home if he saw her scattered sticky notes everywhere. From "Buy 3 Dozen Eggs for Black Star's Breakfast" on the refrigerator or "15 Page Soul Resonance Paper Due 10/14" on her desk lamp, Black Star could use his exceptional, godly powers to gain more of a feel of his partner's thoughts. Tsubaki had always been a naturally quiet girl, so any extra musings Black Star could deduce from Tsubaki were priceless to him.

One weekend while Tsubaki was on a Weapons Retreat, Black Star was in their comfy home, destroying a video game of his that he was thoroughly enjoying. He enjoyed one level to the point of playing it 6 times, each time losing to the boss of the level so he could "taste defeat, because it would never happen in real life!". After his Godliness accidentally tasted defeat too many times for him to handle, Black Star shut off his game with a mix of violence and haste. Without Tsubaki, he was incredibly bored. She was the exclusive holder of the entirety of his Godly nature. Black Star could and would tell her anything: from his thoughts on rainstorms to his true feelings about his battle with Mifune. Without her around, Black Star couldn't really figure out what to do with himself. With the video game distraction gone and Soul with Tsubaki on their Weapons Retreat, Black Star did the first thing his eyes fell upon.

Considering Gods do not conform to gender norms, it was perfectly acceptable that the first thing that his eyes fell upon was Tsubaki's issue of Glamour. With the glossy cover of Emma Watson promising to find YOUR best jeans, he muttered to himself that this Emma chick was very pretty, but no Tsubaki. As Black Star flipped through the pages offering shiny hair in 10 minutes, or longer lashes with one stroke of the mascara wand, he fell upon a very full, yellow post it note.

The post-it covered a very pretty, effervescent blue cocktail dress. It hit just above the knees, with an elegant scoop neckline. It was tight enough to tell the wearer was a female, however loose enough that some things were left to the imagination. It was beautiful on the model, he thought, but it would look absolutely stunning on Tsubaki.

Black Star then turned his thoughts to the writing on the post it notes. It was a Pros/Cons list Tsubaki had created. Her elegant hand conveyed:

**Pros: Beautiful. Amazing. Gorgeous. Most Perfect Dress I've Ever Seen. I have nothing like this! I love it!**

**Cons: 155$ (with a tiny, sad face). Nowhere to wear!**

Written under the Pros and Cons was a large, bolded **ULTIMATE WISH LIST DRESS.**

Black Star turned this note over in his hand and considered it. Tsubaki was all practicality. Although she kept herself looking sharp and beautiful, she was not one for vanity, or spending money on herself. For Tsubaki to seriously consider something so beautiful and expensive for herself, Black Star knew she must really love it.

Like all gods, Black Star managed his money incredibly well. He put all of his money into separate categories, each with appropriated amounts from his Shibusen paychecks. He began to run the categories in his head.

There was a God/Goddess Rent Money, God/Goddess Food Money, Clothes and other Necessities, Tsubaki's Engagement Ring Fund (So what if they weren't even dating? He'd have to start saving now for it to be as beautiful as she deserved), Tsubaki's Sexy Lingerie Fund (Once Again: He's working on the whole dating, I love you, and please let me father your children and worship you forever thing. Perfection takes time.) and a Whatever Black Star Wants Fund.

Black Star knew he couldn't take from anything besides the Whatever Black Star Wants Fund. Even if the "Buy Tsubaki Sexy Lingerie" fund was getting no use right now.

So what if he wanted the new Call of Duty: Ghosts and had been saving up for it for a few months? Or if he wanted Saints Row 4? Or to pre-order FIFA 14? He reasoned that with his far above average abilities, he could beat all three games rather quickly. Besides, he could beg (but in a really cool, manly, tough way) Soul when he got the games to borrow them when he was done with them. Black Star didn't need any of those games he had, really, really, really, wanted.

So after absolutely no deliberation, Black Star hopped off the couch and took Emma on a ride to the mall.

* * *

After proclaiming to 9 different store clerks that he was out shopping for his goddess and needed THIS DRESS and subsequently terrifying 5 of them, he finally acquired the dress he was looking for. It seems that his boisterous voice "inspired" the shopkeeper to give him 50$ off and a free gift wrap, for reasons stated as "If I do this, will you please stop scaring the customers?"

Black Star had succeeded in his mission, and he knew just how to give her the dress.

* * *

Tsubaki was exhausted from her Weapon's Retreat. Although she had a lot of fun with her fellow weapons and learned some new techniques she could tell Black Star about, she was really happy to be home. There was nothing she wanted to do but to roll up into bed after a nice long shower and sleep. And she plopped down on the edge of their bed, she felt a weight next to her. Tsubaki found a beautifully wrapped black box sitting with a hot pink post it note slapped on top of it. She read the messy scrawl and gasped.

"A God Always Provides for His Goddess! Tsubaki gets whatever she wants, needs, and things she doesn't even know she wants! The brightest star deserves everything!"

Thrown under the post-it note was a neatly folded dinner menu to a place named Mystique. Simply based off of the menu, she knew this place was expensive and probably fancy. Tsubaki's confusion mounted as she considered the black box.

She pulled the paper neatly off of the box and pulled out the contents. Tsubaki was shocked as she pulled out the blue dress she had been thinking about for two weeks. How did Black Star know that she had wanted this? Even more than that, how did Black Star afford this? She bolted up with the dress and darted to the kitchen where Black Star was sitting.

"Black Star? How did you? Why?" Tsubaki exclaimed. Black Star just stood up and smirked.

"A God just knows these things!... But what do you say?" his voiced softened as the sentence proceeded. Tsubaki's expression was puzzled. Black Star shuffled awkwardly and continued on.

"Y'know, Tsubaki, would you like to get dinner with me? You know, at that restaurant! Mystique! Whenever you can, of course! If you say yes! You can wear that dress you wanted! That I got you!" he rambled uncomfortably.

Tsubaki was floored. Was Black Star asking her on a date? Although she was used to his gentle tone considering he always took a quieter, kinder tone with her at home where his façade could fall, this was new. Tsubaki had always harbored a crush, debatable love, for her meister. It seems that he had felt similarly about her.

Tsubaki flashed her signature smile and replied "Of Course Black Star!". She flew into his arms and gave him an engulfing hug. Black Star smiled and squeezed her back as tightly as possible with a laugh.

Mission Ask Tsubaki on a Date: Complete. Mission Time Range: 2 Years. Status: Successful.

* * *

_Well after their first date, Tsubaki always reached for her blue dress for any formal events. The dress fit just as Black Star anticipated: pretty on the model, but perfection on Tsubaki. It was not more than a few months after their first date that Black Star unzipped and pulled the dress off of her himself. It seems that the Tsubaki's Sexy Lingerie Fund went into full use, and not too much later, the Tsubaki's Engagement Ring Fund was emptied._

_Tsubaki wore the dress at her and Black Star's rehearsal dinner, and much later she had to hang it up for a bit of time when she was pregnant with their first child._

_On their 50th wedding anniversary, Tsubaki dropped a Post-It note on Black Star's recliner's armrest as he napped with one of their granddaughters on his lap. It simply said "Thank you for the years of reading my to-do lists, reminders, and love letters. xx" When Tsubaki fell asleep later that night in bed with a book perched on her lap, she awoke to a sticky stuck on her book in Black Star's scrawl: "Thanks for letting me bask in your light for all these years"._

_Post It Notes may be old fashioned, but they were a method of communication that was their own._

* * *

**Please review and let me know how you felt! :)**


End file.
